1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing device and method, and an image pickup device, and particularly relates to a technology of acquiring an image equivalent to an image to be taken with an encoded aperture inserted in a lens pupil position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of image pickup devices, there is known a technology of acquiring an image by multiple PSFs (Point Spread Functions; point image distribution functions) and then from the acquired image, performing processes such as the correction of a blur and the distance estimation for an object. On that occasion, in order to enhance the robustness of the restoration and estimation processes, an encoded aperture (encoded pupil) is used (hereinafter, such an image taking with use of the encoded aperture is referred to as an “encoded aperture image taking”). For example, there is known a technology of changing the PSF by interchanging lenses in which encoded apertures having different patterns are incorporated, and then acquiring multiple images with a single image pickup device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-166255 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) describes an image pickup device that includes an aperture having a circular external shape and having an interior divided into concentric sector shapes, and that includes an aperture array allowing an encoded aperture in an arbitrary pattern (combination) to be set.
Further, National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-530848 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 2) describes a method of providing an image having a high resolution, by using different encoded aperture arrays for the respective frames and using, for many obtained frames, individual decode patterns corresponding to the encoded aperture arrays used for obtaining the frames.